


Meet Me After Class

by princess_evans_addict



Category: Fantastic Four (Movies 2005-2007)
Genre: F/M, Professor AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-10
Updated: 2017-08-10
Packaged: 2018-12-13 20:34:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11767848
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/princess_evans_addict/pseuds/princess_evans_addict
Summary: Your roommate is a jerk and messes with your alarm clock, and now the hottest teacher on campus wants you to stay a little later.





	1. Meet Me After Class

Prompt from anon: From the ‘send me a number and Ill write a short AU’ could you do number three? If I remember correctly, it’s ‘students and teacher. Please don’t make me choose between Steve and Johnny. . Just make me happy and do both one could be a principal  
…  
I’m going to put this on the record that this isn’t really in my comfort zone, so I did my own thing so that I feel a little better while trying to fill the prompt. Hopefully this works and you like it! Also we’re one follower away from 100 and that is awesome so this can also be a celebration fic.  
…  
“Y/N!” Your teacher, Professor Storm, barks, sending you an icy glare. You stare back, feeing exhausted. Your alarm clock was pushed back ten mintutes- probably your roomate’s fault, because she hates you for no reason- and had to sprint across campus to try and catch his class. “You’re late. Again.”

You catch your roommate’s smirk, wishing you were alone so you could throw your shoe at her. “I’m sorry,” You turn back to his unamused face. “My alarm somehow got messed with.”

He keeps his eyes on you for a long moment, and you force back the blush threatening to appear on your cheeks. While Mr. Storm is your teacher, he’s also the youngest on campus and is rumored to be one of the youngest professors in the state- and extremely attractive. “Meet me after class,” He says finally, turning back to write on the bored.

Your face burning, you move to your seat and try not to think about your meeting.

…

You shift nervously, keeing your eyes on your feet as you hear Mr. Storm starting to pick up his papers.

“You’ve been late all week,” He says calmly, smaking a pile on the desk to make it even and making you jump in the process.

You wince. “I am so sorry. I’m having a little… trouble right now. I’ll try to be on time.”

He looks up, catching your gaze before slowly moving around to your side of the table. “Make sure you are. My feeings were getting hurt.”

You blink, a little off guard, and he smiles before catching your hand. “What are you doing?” You blurt, your face burning.

He meets your eyes calmly. “I think we both know the answer to that.” In a split second he pulls you closer, crushing your lips together in a heated kiss. You gasp, allowing him to explore, and he pulls back long enough to whisper, “I’m only five years older than you.” He pulls you in again before whispering. “Skipped a few grades,”

After a few minutes you both pull away, gasping, and he leans his forehead against yours. “You should go before people get suspicious,” He whispers. You nod, worried that this is a joke, and then he adds, “Same time next week? And dinner later?”

You smile, trying to hide your excitement before darting out of his class, letting everyone think your cheeks are red from embarrassment.


	2. Insecurities

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Now that you and Johnny are together, you start to question your relationship.

“Really?” You snap irritably.

Johnny chuckles, carrying a plate of food over to where you’re pouring on the couch. “I told her I was taken, (Y/N).”

In all honesty, you didn’t care about that. You cared that someone his age asked him out and he had to say no- because of you. Johnny hasn’t seen your insecurities rear their ugly head yet, and and it looks as though he will now. “Who was she? Was she pretty? Do you know-”

“(Y/N),” He says firmly, cutting you off. “What’s going on?”

You look away from the eyes that have years of practice getting people to spill their guts. “Nothing,”

For the first time there’s a long and tense silence between you, and you want to cry. Not only were you ruining his life, but now you were ruining your own relationship.

Johnny sees the tears in your eyes and scoots over, cupping your face in his hands and shushing you gently. “What’s wrong?” You shake your head, and his face sets in determination. “Is it about her?” You tense, and he scoots closer while keeping your face hostage. “(Y/N), I want you. Not her. If I wanted someone else, would I be here?”

You pause. “Probably not,” You admit quietly.

“See?” He smiles, brushing your cheeks with his thumbs. “You don’t have to feel insecure with me.” You nod, and he releases you to hand you the remote. “Go for it.”

You turn on his bike show.

“Something you want,” He protests, but you keep the remote away with a smile, unwilling to admit you like them too and thankful he wants you.


End file.
